<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Into The Silent Night by Mnoeln</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28305849">Into The Silent Night</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mnoeln/pseuds/Mnoeln'>Mnoeln</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Miraculous Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, No Beta, Secret Santa 2020, Song fic, We Die Like Men, marcnath</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 15:00:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>463</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28305849</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mnoeln/pseuds/Mnoeln</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The Boys enjoy a quiet evening together, working on their comic.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Marc Anciel/Nathaniel Kurtzberg</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>MarcNath Fics!, Secret Santa 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Into The Silent Night</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/CryptTheCryptid/gifts">CryptTheCryptid</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>💝😊 I wrote this in, like, an hour. I’m sorry if it’s bad. I hope you enjoy your gift Crypt</p><p>The italics are song lyrics</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>The snow is fallin</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Like I am for you</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nathaniel looks to the side at Marc. He’s focused on his writing. It’s cute. He looks like an angel with the snow falling outside the window just behind him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Hear the children singing one of our favorite tunes</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marc had started humming quietly to himself. Nathaniel recognizes it as one of their favorite songs. One they found together.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Christmas trees</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Nativites</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>See the world in red and green</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marc is wearing his usual red hoodie, but he changed his choker out for one with a little Christmas tree charm dangling from it and he switched out his rainbow shirt for a red and green ugly christmas sweater with an obnoxious bow on it with “I’m your gift” written underneath in sequins. Just because Nathaniel doesn’t celebrate Christmas, it doesn’t mean he doesn’t appreciate those things on his boyfriend, especially given Marc celebrated Hanukkah for him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Into the silent night</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>With you by my side</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The boys had gone to Marc’s place to work on their comic and it ended up snowing so bad that Nathaniel had to stay the night. Neither boy minded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Joy in a lonesome world</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>For this boy and girl</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The comic that brought them together would never have been created if it weren’t for Hawkmoth and his akumas. While neither are happy, exactly, that the akuma attacks happen, they are grateful that it was able to bring them together and that they managed to find joy with each other.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Angels celebrate</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>As we stand face to face</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>With God’s gift tonight</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You and I</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nathaniel’s reverie and Marc’s concentration was broken by the sound of a loud whooping sound coming from outside. They move to look out the window and see Ladybug and Chat Noir chasing each other gleefully through the snow. They boys look at each other and laugh. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>If you couldn’t tell darling</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I only have eyes for you</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Remember when you used to have a crush on Ladybug?” Marc asks</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She could never compare to you, Mon écrivain,” Nathaniel replies, causing Marc to look away with a blush and a smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>After rain</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Seasons change</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Till Christmas day comes back again</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Love remains</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Sun and rain</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Life and change</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>But through it all</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Love remains</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They had weathered a lot together. Through rain, snow, sun, storms, arguments, getting caught in akuma attacks, and seeing (and causing) the other to get akumatized. They survived so much. And through it all, their love for one another pulled them through and they always came out stronger.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Into the silent night</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>With you by my side</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Joy in a lonesome world</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>For this boy and girl</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Angels celebrate</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>As we stand face to face</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>With God’s gift tonight</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You and I</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The "Boy and Girl" parts were just because that's how the lyrics go. The song is "Into The Silent Night" by For King and Country</p><p>Join our NathMarc discord!<br/>https://discord.gg/KscRu7Vtvf</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>